Close Call
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: fifth in the our begining series


Close call

Tony watched as they tried to fill her lungs with air. It had only been yesterday that they'd been at her place with Abby. Now she was laying here in HQ trying to be resuscitated.

"How long have we been going for?"

"Five minutes"

"Lets call it" Tony looked up as they stopped.

"No what are you doing keep going"

"Sir it's been five minutes" Tony glared at them and pushed then out of the way.

"You are not dying on me not now" he started compressions. He fought off every one who tried to pull him back.

"DiNozzo she's gone" Tony shook his head.

"Tony" Tim tried to pull him back while hugging a hysterical Abby

"Shut up just shut the hell up all of you" he could hardly see because of the tears in his eyes.

"Tony" a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Gibbs" Tony yelled not caring what he said or who he said it to.

"Come on Katie baby come back to me" when nothing happened he slammed his fist down on to her chest. Then she started coughing, and vomiting. Tony sat back as the Paramedics took over. He could feel Gibbs's hand on his shoulder.

"Tony" he heard Kate calling for him. He sat up and moved over to her grabbing her hand.

"I'm right here baby I'm right here" as the medics moved out of the way Tony moved closer to her pulling her into a hug.

"Katie you scared the crap out of me." She smiled weakly as he lent against her desk pulling her up so her head was resting on his chest.

"I didn't mean to" she said quietly

-Ten minutes earlier-

"I want to see my son" it took every ounce of strength Kate had not to roll her eyes. That would not help the irate father in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you see him. Not till I ask my boss" Kate lent against her desk her arms folded. The man twice her height and weight moved closer to her.

"I don't care you will take me to my son" Kate shook her head.

"As I've said I can't I'd lose my job" before she knew what was happening his hands were around her throat. She tried to pry them off but he was twice as strong as she was.

She gasped for air, trying to tell the man in front of her, that she couldn't breathe. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" Kate looked over to see Tim McGee walking up to the man who had his hands around her throat.

"Piss off"

"Get your hands off her" Tim tried to pull his hands from around Kate's throat, she'd already passed out.

"Tim what the- Oh my Glosh!" Ziva hit the guy over the head his hands letting go of Kate as soon as he fell.

"What are you two doing?" Tony asked walking in.

"Call 911 he was choking Kate" Tony froze.

"Tony call now" He nodded and numbly took out his cell calling them.

-end-

Tony helped Kate up onto her chair then stood behind her. "She really needs to be check out by a doctor"

"Gibbs can't Ducky check me over?" Kate asked

"I'll see that our ME takes a look at her" Gibbs said looking at the two men in front of him.

"Fine" the medic rolled his eye and grabbed his things.

"You're not going to fight them?" asked the younger man.

"You wanna fight NCIS they don't go to the hospital unless they need surgery or they need more attention that their ME can give them"

Gibbs pulled Tony aside as Kate was listening to Abby. Tony didn't like leaving her side but the look Gibbs was giving him he knew he had better do it.

"Ziva is looking after the guy who did that in interrogation."

"So" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"If had been some I was seeing I'd want to talk to them" Tony finally caught on and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Ziva Gibbs wants us to interrogate him"

"Both of us?" Tony nodded

"Even though you…

"That's why he sent me" Tony pulled the chair out turning it around then sitting he smiled at the man in front of him.

"I want to see my son"

"Not gonna happen" the man glowered at Tony.

"That other chick said all you had to do was ask your boss"

"That was before you almost killed her by asphyxiation." The man chuckled, Tony didn't find it funny.

"Think its funny do you? trying to kill some one" Tony got up walking around sitting on the table beside him.

"Well she asked for it" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So it would be ok for me to slam your head into this desk because you asked for it" the guy jump moving away from Tony.

"How did I ask for it?" Tony lent into the guys face.

"By trying to kill Kate" his voice was eerily calm for some one who'd almost lost the person he loved he was even scaring Ziva.

"I want to see my son" Tony got up standing behind him.

"You wanna see him? He's lying on a slab in autopsy, with the same markings as the ones on my girlfriend's neck; just no one was there to save him" Tony lightly kicked the old rickety chair it was so old that the leg broke and fell from underneath the man beside Tony he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"You shouldn't be in here then" he gasped.

"Fine you want my boss?" The man nodded.

"Fine just a word of warning, he used to be a marine and doesn't take lightly to people who try to kill his family" Tony went to leave.

"Wait…fine I did it I killed him but he wasn't listening to me he wasn't ment to die I just wanted him to listen to me" Tony smirked looking at the one way window. He then walked around behind him again.

"Lay a hand, finger, hair or even look at my girlfriend the wrong way and a bruised ass will be the least of your problems"


End file.
